dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Healer
Towards the bottom of the page it talks about hitting Tab to deselect your target for AOE heals. Anyone know what the equivilant is when playing on the PS3? — Kfiresun 17:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I have edited this guide to try and update and explain the role of healer better, i have never written a guide before so ive just added or replaced excisting information on the page. I am a nature healer and have never played a scorcery healer before so ive tryed to keep my editing based on the healing aspect rather than the nature side. If you have any questions or comments please post and i will try and answer them as soon as possible. 00:26, February 7, 2012 (UTC)S.O.S. Let me rephrase this, i tryed to edit this guide but it was reverted back to its orginial. This guide is misleading and contains many errors, no explainations, reasons, or enphasis on what healers should do and look out for while playing this role. Please do yourself a favor and visit a different site where hopefully they are able to explain the healer role to you. 20:59, February 7, 2012 (UTC) S.O.S. Sorcery healer info is not legitimate. There is a bias against sacrificial offering, and life element (likely due to the creator's lack of use of such spells). Sacrificial offering is a top tier spell that hits harder than rejuvenate, has a one second non-interruptable cast time, and provides 3 seconds of heals the equivalent to three rejuvenates in succession, with the added effect of hitting all line of sight allies, and pets with health, and as an added bonus of restoring some power to the pets. Life crystal is also a heal over time move, that is compared to as "a crystal that when destroyed grants a healing aura to nearby players. Heals the same amount as Rejuvenate, per player." If you are looking for sorcery info. You have a better chance either looking somewhere else or experimenting on your own. 04:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Darkness well for healer sorceror you could try in order watcher when his healing health have to recast two short healing things i cant think of sorry to lazy to look circle of protection venom is not neccerary but useful and the sheild The Sorc healing information is flawed. Most sorc healers don't even use Invocation because of it's long cast time, which in a raid with lots of spike damage (eg. Prime) will cause the team to wipe before any heals are even delivered. It also doesn't mention clipping. The optimal clips are: CoP, Rejuv, Boon (all done in under half a sec), and SW, Rejuv (also done in under half a sec). The standard sorc loadout is: Boon, Rejuv, CoP, SW, Transcende, Watcher - in that order, to optimize clipping. It also says that the Watcher is "fragile" - not so, since the pets were redone in a previous game update. I use it in Prime, and it only dies once or twice, and it's an instant resummon. Some sorcs use Sacrificial Offering, and that is a good spell as well, but there simply isn't any room for it in your loadout. As the author said in a previous comment, he's never written a sorc healing guide. I have, and it's posted on WhoCaresLeague.org. I'm a cr 89 healer with 2140 base resto. 11:22, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Double Wield's ranged attack speed is not fast at all, is medium bordering on slow. Please someone who has the information clarify on the following sorcery bits: - Where was the cap for Crit. Healing Mag & Effect obatined and how is it "56% - equipment obtained" - Shared Fate not only heals allies, it spreads Bad Karma thus, making enemies heal your group when they attack. It also pulls enemies based on your dominance (which in turn makes dominance a notable stat if the player should decide to use this power like myself to deal crowd control). - IRRC is Circle of Protection not Destiny. This guide underplays the roles of certain sorc abilities that would be considered DPS, such as Karmik Backlash, which is great for crowd control and damage reduction of a big area (dmg-heals enemy gives, plus each enemy hit heals everyone, not only the person they hit.) AND it combines with CoP to dmg said enemies as well (yes it works in healer role as well, with double tick.) This guide should also keep up-to-date the bugs that affect healing roles such as some i've experienced: - Pet will be shown as castable (while already casted) and will not grey out until the current pet is reset every time you change rooms via portal. [ this consumes time if in a heated battle you mistakenly cast your pet thinking is dead, it doesn't consume power but it does consume animation time.] - Karmic Backlash (which gives bad karma) will sometimes bug out and play half the animation but not actually execute, the only way to solve this AFAIK is to restart the game, this has happened to me also with Invocation of Renewal. My loadout; Karmik, SF or Boon (depending on instance), Rejuvenate, Watcher, CoP, Arbiter. Arbiter loadout: SF (it is extremely useful for emergency mass heals, and faster than IoR), Rej, CoP, Watcher, Karmik Backlash, Condemn. My loadout has been like this since before i hit 30 and with the right equipment i've been able to solo heal raids, I've yet to experiment with dominance since i don't have enough SP. If anyone out there has or can consider documenting it here please. 15:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC)